It is a common way to lock the facility door with a lock and a manual operating mechanism in the industrial fields (such as: electric power petrochemical, transportation, metallurgy coal and etc.), which is an indispensable safety measure to prevent the accident risk. Currently, ordinary locks easily bought on the market are mainly used. Majority of these locks have a lock cylinder with a “marbles-spring” or “blade” structure, which leads to great defects in industrial applications mainly in terms of reliability: a. lock cylinder components are susceptible to rust due to the imperfect waterproof structure, especially in the maritime climate, acid rain climate or an environment with an electrochemical reaction; b. the dust can easily enter into the lock cylinder by the lock hole in a severe dust environment, which leads to failure to unlock the door, because there is no dustproof structure for the lock hole. To solve this problem, a new lock structure is developed. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, an earlier Chinese utility model patent No. 200920060169.0 of this applicant discloses a magnetic coding lock cylinder and a magnetic coding padlock which can withstand the harsh environment. Although the document makes a great improvement for addressing the problems, there are still some deficiencies in terms of low anti-picking capacity, complex structure, high production cost, and poor manufacturability etc. Wherein, the low anti-picking capacity means that when the lock cylinder manufactured in accordance with the utility model patent is horizontally placed relative to the ground, the pins in the lock cylinder are located in a random position and the lock cylinder may be unlocked by picking the lock cylinder With a picking rod, especially in the situation with few lock codes (directly relating to few pins). Compared with the ordinary locks, the structure is complex and the manufacturing cost is high. Eleven components are needed for the lock cylinders having 1024 lock codes manufactured according to the utility model patent, wherein there are four types of locking blocks, whereas only seven or eight components are required for the ordinary locks. The poor manufacturability means that the lock cylinders are manufactured by a complicated manufacturing process with a relatively low productivity, primarily because the codes of the lock cylinder are formed by multiple different locking blocks arranged in the lock cylinders. It is difficult to manufacture the lock cylinder because of a variety of locking blocks and requirements for mounting angles.